


A Halloween to Remember

by Loveinghybrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been friends for years. Although they have been through many Halloweens together, this one was one they both would never forget.





	A Halloween to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunavva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavva/gifts).



Dean and Cas had been best friends since elementary school and even as they got older they stayed very close. They had even bought a house together. Because as Dean had said "It had only made sense with the market these days." Castiel agreed with that but he had other reasons for agreeing.

 

He had secretly loved Dean for years but never would admit it to him. The only problem with it being secret is that unknown to himself everyone who wasn't named Dean Chester Winchester knew it. Even before he had come out as pansexual everyone knew. Although they had all thought he had been gay, but like Sam said "Close enough."

 

Castiel had tried many years ago to tell Dean, but before he could say anything Dean made it clear he was not very comfortable with his sexuality and denied who he was. A lot had to do with the friends he had during school. They viewed it as a choice and were not very accepting of anyone who even hinted to being anything other than homosexual. That made things a bit awkward for Dean and Cas once he came out.

 

They ended up not talking for a few months as a result, but as soon as Dean had the chance to think about it on his own without the added input he realized how he was being, and he quickly began mending their relationship.

 

*Tink*

 

Cas' phone chimed from across the room as he was painting. Finishing his current thoughts on the piece he glanced up at it briefly, nodded his head putting his paintbrush down, and walked over to his desk and grabbed his phone. Seeing Dean's name pop up on his phone filled him with excitement and nervousness.

 

Hesitant to read what he had to say since Dean dropped complete contact, Cas took a deep breath and hit read.

 

Dean: Hey Cas I know I have been a real jerk and I am so sorry. I should have never listened to them. To make up for it I would like to take you out. If you can forgive me enough to spend time with a jerk like me let me know. I was thinking if not tonight tomorrow. It will be my treat.

 

Castiel was happy to see Dean was once again thinking for himself. He was also excited to spend time with him after months of silence. Since it was 10 in the morning Cas decided to make Dean wait before answering, but he knew he was going to say yes. He just wanted to make him sweat it out a little.

 

That night was one for the books and inspired Castiel to paint abstract calla lilies, which he later gifted to Dean and is currently hanging in their living room above the mantel. It was also the night Castiel just about slipped and told Dean how he felt. Luckily he was rushed out to go to the next bar before he could say anything.

 

 

After that everything between the two went back to the way it was. Best of friends, both about to start their third year of college. Dean was going for Architectural Design and Castiel was going for his masters in fine arts.

 

Living together made it hard for Castiel to not fall deeper in love with Dean, and little did he know it made Dean fall in love with him. Of course he wouldn’t admit to this himself. But everyone knew it with the subtle touches and looks Dean gave Castiel. The only one who didn’t know was Cas. To him that was how Dean was.

 

Halloween was quickly approaching and Dean was jazzed. He had spent the whole day before decorating.

 

“I really don’t see the big deal Dean.” Castiel strolled into the living room flicking a paper jack-o-lantern that was hanging from the ceiling.

 

“What?!” Dean grabbed his chest as if he was having a heart attack.

“I’ve never really understood it.” Castiel shrugged as he rolled his eyes at Dean’s dramatics.

 

“It’s the one day of the year you can be whatever you want to be. As spooky or as slutty you would like. Where you want to be scared.”

 

“Yeah but Dean, if that is the case, why are you always Batman?”

 

“Because Batman Rocks.”

 

“Okay you got me there. But I still don’t see the appeal.”

 

“Well luckily I can halloween for the both of us. Plus I picked out our costume for you.” Dean gestured to the clothing bag hanging up on the door. “Go get ready, the party starts in an hour.”

 

“Don’t tell me you made me Robin like last year.”

 

“Hey, that’s a classic. You should have felt honored.”

 

Grabbing the bag, Castiel went off to the room to get dressed. As soon as he opened the bag he began to laugh and blush all at once.

 

“Oh really? The one character you got the hots for!”

 

“Shut up and put it on.” Dean’s face turned bright red, but before Castiel had a chance to see he shook it off.

 

“Okay I got to admit I feel pretty cool in this, but how much did this cost you? It was definitely not cheap.”

 

Watching Castiel come out Dean’s heart began to pound and he was speechless.

 

“Oh come on, I don’t look that bad.”

 

“Ummm.. Yeah sorry. I am just surprised it fit you so perfectly. I wasn’t sure it would.” Dean swallowed what felt like a lump in his throat and tried focusing on the appetizers.

 

“Well you got it right. Now what do you need me to do so you can go get ready?”

 

Dean pointed to the pigs in blankets and headed to his room. This year was the year he got the Batman suit of his dreams. This night had to be perfect. It was the night he told Castiel how he felt. He was nervous but he couldn’t take it any longer. Dean had to tell him, whether he rejected him or not.

 

“Well hello there, Batman.” Castiel smiled as Dean walked in.

 

“It’s just something I picked up.”

 

“No, it’s your dream suit that you have wanted for the past five years. It looks real good on you. Very fitting.” Castiel was glad he was behind the counter where peering eyes couldn’t see how that suit really made him feel. Luckily, a knock on the door helped him forget it for the meantime.

 

On time as usual was Sam and Eileen, followed by Charlie and Kevin. Within the first hour everyone was there and having a blast. As the night went on Dean’s nerves began to get to him.

 

_Was this really the right time_ , Dean thought as he looked across the room to where Castiel stood laughing with Charlie. Taking another shot of whiskey he shook off the thought. If not today then he would never.

 

Walking across the room he was a man on a mission.

 

“Sorry for interrupting, but may I steal Castiel for a moment?”

 

“Yes, feel free.” Charlie winked at him.

 

Castiel was confused by this sudden need to talk. It was unlike Dean to leave his own party, even if it was for a moment. But nonetheless he followed. Finally in his room, Dean shut the door.

 

“What’s up Dean?”

 

“Okay, I have something to tell you. Just don’t freak out on me and don’t say anything, please.”

 

Confused, Castiel nodded.

 

“Okay, if you don’t want to talk to me or even leave I’d understand. I feel like such a jerk.”

 

Castiel raised his eyebrow at the statement, and before he was able to say anything Dean put a finger to his mouth.

 

“I said don’t say anything.”

 

Castiel could definitely tell this was something weighing down on him. So he kept quiet.

 

Unknown to the two Sam, Eileen, Charlie, and Kevin were outside the door with their ears pressed up against it.

 

“Is he going to?” Sam whispered to the three, but was met with shushing fingers.

 

“So you know I have been fighting to find who I am, well the only time I feel like myself is when I am with you. I know who I am when you are with me. I know it sounds stupid but it’s true.”

 

Castiel’s heart began to pound. He didn’t know why, but Dean’s words and how he was acting made him nervous.

 

“Damn, I’m making a fool of myself. I can’t seem to just say it.” Dean went and leaned against the door. Startling the ones overhearing, but they stayed and listened.

 

“I just need to say it.”

 

Standing up, Dean grabbed Castiel by the arms, looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. _Wait what_? Castiel’s heart was pounding so hard he thought it would come out of his chest.

 

“Okay here it goes. I love you Castiel Novak. I don’t mean like a brother, I mean like love you love you. I know I was a jerk before, but it was only because I didn’t know how to handle my own sexuality. I’m sorry, and if you don’t feel the same way I understand.”

 

Staring at Castiel’s shocked face, Dean was unsettled.

 

“Okay, you can say something now please. I am starting to feel like an idiot.”

 

Without hesitation, Castiel stepped forward and kissed Dean. Just a simple kiss, very sweet and almost innocent.

 

Pulling away Dean was in shock, but Castiel was smiling. Without hearing the door, he was looking up at the four eavesdroppers.

 

“Finally!” Sam, Eileen, Charlie, and Kevin said in unison.


End file.
